


Letting Loose

by TheDegenerateShonen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/F, Glory Hole, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDegenerateShonen/pseuds/TheDegenerateShonen
Summary: When Ann invited Makoto for a girl's night out, the concept sounded wonderful. She didn't really go out with too many people aside from Shiho. The two of them would have an amazing time together she was a hundred percent of that, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.. .Or that's what she thought at first.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 18





	Letting Loose

Ann and Makoto were great friends. Best would push it, but they had an exceptional friendship. Of course, it hadn’t always been that way. Makoto early on to be it bluntly annoyed Ann and some of her own friends when she was not being wholly true to herself. Or a better way to put it would be that the expectations of what she’s supposed to be doing and represent, especially a symbol to other students, was slowly breaking her down. Well, that’s what Ann thought anyhow. They were probably things she didn’t know about, but she’d not probe for that information today.

So, when Makoto came to Ann one day asking about going out somewhere, it sounded like a great idea. It wouldn’t exactly be a good way for the two to get to know each other, but spending time with Makoto sounded wonderful. Especially considering summer break was occurring so no student council president pestering her about exams or whatever Shujin was blathering about now. Not that wanting to do anything of the sort was bad, but that side of Makoto wasn’t exactly fun to deal with.

Either way, today would be fun, not whatever you’d call studying and having your head in the books for hours. Ann was already dressed; a light T-shirt and a pair of jeans she had casually slipped on lying around her room. Nothing fancy, they were only going out somewhere, although Makoto strangely didn’t tell her where or what they would be doing.

Ann was mostly thinking they were going shopping somewhere or maybe going to go relax near the diner sipping on drinks and talking to one another. Her thoughts were interrupted by who was most likely Makoto alerting her via the doorbell.

“Oh! That must be her!”

Ann jumped up and hurried to meet her friend at the door. Upon opening it, her face flashed a smile towards the woman now curling at her short hair.

“Ah, I see you're ready. Shall we go then? Don’t worry I know the way.”

Ann nodded, closing and locking the door behind her. Wouldn’t want people getting inside or breaking in. Obviously, the two wouldn’t be getting back for some time. It was a little late, the sun had set now, and it was black outside. Hmm, perhaps they were about to go watch a late-night movie or something? Ann rarely went out too much late at night, but it wasn’t a huge deal. Not like they were doing anything dangerous.

Makoto walked a few steps before stopping, hinting at the direction they were to go first. So, Ann followed closely behind Makoto, who went off in another direction. Not too fast or too slow an average pace, which Ann tracked closely behind. Strange that Makoto didn’t even mention where they were going or how far it would even be. Not that she didn’t trust Makoto or anything like that, but she’d be lying if she said that her behavior was odd.

They were walking for quite some time now until Makoto halted. A well-built man spoke up gruff and rather deep in its presence, at the entrance of the building a set of double doors at the front.

“She with you?”

Makoto nodded, dragging Ann by the hand and heading inside the immediate concussion of music blaring through her ears it was making her body vibrate. This was a nightclub of some sort, but aren’t they only supposed to be for adults? They were only high school students wouldn’t they get in trouble if someone found out about this? Makoto would be eighteen soon, but not as if she was not, and Ann herself was no older than sixteen. Well, Makoto at least seemed to know what she was doing as another stark remark concisely left her lips.

“I know you’ve probably never been to a place like this before, but don’t worry. The people here know me and because of that, they’re okay with you too. Come on, we haven’t even gotten to the main area yet.”

There were mainly people on the floor dancing their hearts out and a bunch of other people smoking and drinking aside the counters. Other words and such joining them, like people asking for more drinks and eagerly enjoying one another’s company. It smelt strange inside the club, a mixture of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafting in the air.

Not the most pleasant smell in the world, but they wouldn’t have to deal with that much more. Makoto was walking across the floor of the club, heading towards another door that edged itself at the back of the building. Makoto opened it first and Ann stepped through the door, being neatly held open for her and glancing around, uncertain of what they were doing here now. A room with some rows of lockers with seats across the middle of each row. A typical and very usual looking locker room.

Ann must’ve been spacing out because Makoto was already rummaging through one locker for something. After a few minutes passed, Makoto took out two slim dresses. They were similar in design and outward appearance. The type that you might wear to a party, club, or some fancy dinner. It was loosely fitting and displays the wearer’s curves, figure, and hips like putting on a show for whoever saw. The intent of them was sex appeal, especially with the dazzling chest area that showed an astounding amount of cleavage.

Makoto held up the red and black dress in her hands, hanging up a hangar holding them towards Ann. Ann reacted first, blushing heavily at the gorgeous looking dresses even as much skin as they showed off.

“H-Huh? A-Are we both wearing those?”

Makoto nodded nonchalantly, giving her another informational comment.

“Yes, we are. You wouldn’t want to get your regular clothes all dirty, would you? Both of us will go the whole mile, so to speak. Lipstick and heels so it can fully fit the occasion for tonight. I assume you have no qualms with this, Ann?”

Ann twiddled with her fingers; a hint of uncertainty in her answer.

“Well, I-I suppose not. But if we’re getting all dressed up like this and all, what could be it for? What are we doing tonight, anyway? Are we dancing here?”

Makoto knew what she was doing but would keep it a surprise until the very end. It would make for a night to remember if nothing else. She was confident that once they had begun the process, Ann would turn over to her side. All she needed was a hint of convincing, though it wouldn’t be her doing it.

“It’s a surprise, Ann. You might even like it, though once you get into it, I hope you do. It’s rather entertaining after you get past the initial hurdle.”

A surprise could excite depending on what it was, and Makoto wasn’t dumb. That was a fact, she was smart so she wouldn’t do anything while being aware of the consequences or if there was any real danger to it. Makoto must’ve been planning this for days or weeks since she already had everything ready to go for them both.

Ann didn’t mind being naked in front of Makoto they were both girls and it wasn’t like anyone else would enter the room soon. It was spacious, but it had only been the two of them this entire time. No one else had even come through it. Only the sounds of music reverberating from the room next to them the entire time. Makoto and Ann both simultaneously undressed, throwing the clothes into a neat pile that would comfortably shape into the locker. The locker they were using had a small mirror inside, which was useful at this moment. Neither of them wore any bras, so one less thing to worry about.

They thought about having different lockers for a moment before deciding on tossing it all into the same one. No reason to make it more complicated than it needs to be. Makoto eventually plumped her hands through her brown hair and looked back at Ann. Ann looked right back dress and all comfortably feeling her figure.

Some help was needed with the heels, Ann wasn’t used to wearing them, so Makoto helped her out and she did the same with Makoto to help her even if it seemed like she didn’t need the help. Ten to fifteen minutes passed and they finally about finished changing into the other set of attire.

Makoto leaned against the door, a hand on it, waiting for Ann to complete the finishing touches on herself. They were both using a color to represent them. Makoto’s entire outfit enjoyed the color of black and Ann with red. With a pop, Ann made sure that the lipstick stuck or, at the least, applied to her lips properly and joined Ann at the door. They both signaled at one another that they were ready, and Makoto entered first into the backroom with Ann following.

Ann let out a gasp when her eyes begun scanning the small room, which was enough to fit about 3 or 4 people. She could hear people next door talking or discussing what was about to happen. The words were colliding into one another and she could only make out some words, how it was time to begin and time to start finally.

Random gibberish and such scrawled on the walls, but the most important thing was the multiple cocks that now slide into view. There were about two slots or holes on each side with someone’s sheath sticking into each.

Makoto with forward first, kneeling and taking someone’s length, pumping it gently with her hand while talking to Ann like it was no big deal.

“Well? Just try it, Ann. There'll be plenty to go around, so there shouldn’t be a problem there.”

Ann knelt next to Makoto, talking to her nervously again, looking back at the throbbing cock right next to her face.

“I trust you Makoto, but is this really okay? I mean, we’re only high school students. We aren’t of age; obviously.”

Makoto was now bobbing her head down on the first cock which was brimming with arousal at the tip, only coming back to talk to Ann.

“And? It’s not a bad thing to be dirty occasionally, is it? Just try it; I was uncertain at first too, but it’s fun, I promise. Just try it and if nothing else we can dance instead.”

Ann looked around at the multiple cocks sticking into the room of multiple colors, both black and white. Tired of looking, Ann looked back at the cock, twitching and begging for attention. She swallowed hard and looked back at Makoto, who was doing well on her own.

She had to be honest, looking at the way Makoto was orally pleasing the random stranger’s cock was arousing to look at. Whether it was because she wanted to see if it really was fun or because of the erotic sounds coming from Makoto, she’d do it. This glory hole at the back of this nightclub accepted people all the time and with some expertise Makoto become a fan of this place. Somewhere to indulge in her own filthy desires, something she doesn’t talk to anyone else to aside from Ann now.

Ann’s lipstick coated lips wrapped around the stranger’s cock, taking it to halfway before gagging. She glanced over to Makoto and attempted to match her speed, sliding and covering the erect length in saliva and spit. Ann’s head was becoming dizzy from the aroma and the way it throbbed in her throat. The random man started speaking, throwing the words outwards.

“Fuck, this girl is good at this. It must be some good chicks today.”

At the other hardened cock, slurping and sucking was coming loudly from Makoto. Groaning and such mixing in with the other noises. A hand stroking at it, before sucking faster, feeling her effort slowly coming to fruition. The brown short hair blurring from Makoto’s bobbing becoming only faster by every second.

Ann wouldn’t be beat out and so matched Makoto slurping down to the entire hilt now coating the man’s sheath in her saliva and leaving red lipstick stains over it from top to bottom. These men must’ve been holding it in for a long time, days or perhaps weeks of holding themselves back because they were approaching a climax already.

Makoto smiled, both hands grasping the slick cock sticking out of her tongue and throwing some words into the air like lighting a match to a fire.

“Want to be informed of a secret? I and my friend are only high school students, we’ll give you a better time than any of those other women.”

When Makoto said that a warm flood seed exploded covering her face and concurrently Ann felt a burst of cum shooting out of nowhere, coating her throat in white stickiness. It was like a dollop of cream bustling down her throat now, the tang was strange; odd, but made her head spin with dizziness. Ann internally had quite the sexy side to her, if someone brought it out of her, which Makoto had done exactly. The two men talked to one another, pulling back from the hole after being pleasured so readily.

“Holy shit! H-H-High schoolers?

Shit, these two are amazing! Get anyone you can, everyone needs to get a piece of these teenage sluts!”

While Makoto had lighted a spark in the entire nightclub now, and while they waited for even more people to come to offer themselves to them, she crawled slowly over to Ann. Makoto turned Ann’s face towards herself and looked at her for a moment before kissing her. The kiss aroused some surprise in Ann but went along with it as the situation had already escalated into insanity.

Now, they swapped fluids across each other’s tongues, an erotic swapping of cum across their lips. Ann gladly pushed bits of the man’s load into Makoto’s mouth, giving her a hearty flavor and glistening across Makoto’s tongue. Makoto dragged a finger down her face, catching the clear fluid sliding the finger into Ann’s mouth, which she sucked clean. Many people came to get a piece of the slutty high school girls. After all, Makoto herself had spread the rumor boasting about their technique.

With that amount of motivation, it wasn’t long until two more cock filled the two empty holes. The two cocks across from them still awaiting; more aroused than ever before because of the knowledge Makoto spilled. Makoto got up from her knees, slipping the panties down her legs, and Ann did with unison. Like they were communicating telepathically, they both moved, taking one cock sticking inward into the little space. The dresses they wore lifted, crumbling up and facing towards their backs, egging on the strangers more. Ann was getting way into this, an excitement or rush pulsing through her veins.

“Are you sureee, you want to fuck me!? I’m a nasty piece of jailbait, you don’t want me.” The man who was positioned at Ann’s hole spoke in response, hardening against Ann’s body, pulsating with anticipation.

“Yes, please! P-Please, let me fuck you already!” Ann let out a cute giggle that was sure to arouse the man even further.

Makoto had spoken to the man near her space too throwing out some teases of her own to escalate everyone’s excitement. The corridor could fit the length of them both across the area, so it was more than wide enough for their intent. 

Ann now positioned across from Makoto begun slipping another ready-to-go, cock sliding past each other’s slits. This to no one’s surprise got a reaction out of the men. Many of which begun coming in droves, all wanting the teenagers. Ann and Makoto both reached out hungrily kissing one another, slamming their asses against the walls.

The men were all groaning from the high schoolers currently milking them, but the girls were only engrossed in kissing one another. Lips adorned with lipstick smearing against one another, the black and red sliding against one another. The blonde’s hands grasped at Makoto’s dress for support, every clap of her rear against the wall-filling her with more warm pleasure. Only stopping for a moment to let out more words to inspirit the multiple people around them, this time Makoto doing so.

“Are you guys enjoying the tight pussies you’re currently fucking?!”

The answer to that question came as a gooey cream pie into Makoto’s snatch, making her shudder, holding on to Ann for support and layering kisses against her skin. Kisses trailing from her neck downwards; a steady flow of baby batter busting against her walls. Letting a nice coating of cum like icing onto the surface of Makoto’s perfectly shaped ass before finishing. Even as the cream was trailing down her legs, another cock sprung into the hole, wanting the same treatment the last person had. Ann continued fucking the man behind her but didn’t stop speaking to Makoto.

“Hey, how come you’re making more guys cum than me?!”

Makoto sighed for a moment before; before giving the next cock that poked through the hole a treat of her folds tightening around the length, some sloppy seconds for the lucky person. Once it was slipping into her again, she looks towards Ann, swiping her hair to the side casually. The next customer would have no problem sliding inside because of the heavy lubrication.

“Ha! Maybe it’s just because my ass is so fat that I make all the guys squirm.”

Ann pouted and picked up the pace, slapping harder against the wall again; she’d make the person behind her cum much harder than the one that came from Makoto. Intense competition hadn't been Ann's goal, but over time something had awakened in her. A crudeness that Makoto would be the first one to see it.

Ann's mind planned to make the man crumble; one that would go into motion soon. The blonde locks swayed back and forth; Ann let out several moans herself clearly enjoying herself.

“Don’t pull out, now! Teenage pussy like this doesn’t come every day!”

The man behind the wall shouted a few expletives before giving Ann a wonderful treat, a huge load of cream straight into the teen, giving her the same effect as Makoto. A trail of white crawled down to her heels, settling on the floor for its location.

Filthy. Ann felt filthy, but she didn’t mind the lewdness of the situation. Ann didn’t want to admit it at first, but she was enjoying herself now. Perhaps more so than she thought she would originally. If the small senseless smile curving on Ann’s face didn’t show that enough.

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her legs shakily, wobbling about. The entire thing made her want more, an inhuman need that craved satiation. 

Lucky for Ann, the noise and crowd would hint at the number of people that would gather onto the scene. It seemed like many of them hadn’t had relief in weeks, hence the huge loads from each one. The many amounts of people at the glory hole today were getting a spectacular show, not something you see every day. Like hitting gold itself or winning the lottery, more people came in droves and they’d make several more people empty themselves by the end of the day.

With one hand on her rear, Ann pulled back slowly, letting the person’s cock slip from the folds; it oozed seed. Just like clockwork, it was replaced with another fresh cock like nothing had happened and this one would get better enjoyment than the one she had dealt with earlier. The blonde smiled, kneeling; without hesitation wrapped her lips around the head going down bobbing up and down once more. The lipstick from earlier faded slightly from her lips but was still going to give the fortunate person plenty of marks around their throbbing cock.

The taste was wonderful, sloppily slathering the length in her saliva and coating it in a veil of drool. Quick and sharp sucking sounds arousing from the blonde, the trail of the sticky substance still trailing down the girl’s folds forming a small pool of seed. Ann’s filthy indulgences being interrupted by the violent banging and moans from Makoto pleasuring the cock thrusting against her body eagerly.

The tight tunnels of her walls pulled the person in deeper, those brown waves of hair blurring as Makoto riveted back and forth. A slicker sound of sex than before because of the earlier person’s seed coating her white jiggling rear like frosting.

“Please, give it to me! More cum for this slutty high schooler!”

Makoto got her wish, another creamy filling for her, a blend or assortment of fluids shooting eagerly into her with no ounce of reluctance. Makoto sighed heavily, coming downwards from her position to meet with the blonde orally working at someone else’s length. Unsure of her friend's intention, she continued orally worshipping the person's cock, but found out when a soft warm tingling sensation stirred between her legs.

While Ann continued sucking off another happy client; Makoto had her head in between her legs, licking and voraciously sucking at the cream that oozed gradually down. To help, Ann positioned her legs more comfortably, allowing Makoto to sink her hands into her bosom and continue feasting on the sloppy cum that lined her folds.

The dark-haired teen expressed her technique vividly with her tongue. Better experienced than Ann imagined, the constant sucking, and now fingers too entering the mix. Filled with arousal and excitement, Ann only pushed down, allowing Makoto to explore the deeper areas of her womanhood. 

With such stimulation and the familiar convulsing from the cock currently embedded in her throat, it only took her moments before the cock in front of her began climaxing.

One moment at a time it pumped another load of warmness down her throat, sticking to the walls. Ann’s tongue protruded from her mouth and slowly stroked at the person’s manhood fully allowing the thick sultry clear liquid to spread across her features.

Bits landing down and around the woman’s silky hair; this person had quite the thick seed. At that moment, her own peak collapsed onto her, being a solid shriek of pleasure coming from her. Makoto continued enjoying herself lapping at the honey that Ann produced from an incredible height of euphoria. When the person finished, another cock popped through the hole; Ann stroked at it, gasping, coming down from the high.

Makoto shifted Ann’s body from off her face, licking at her lips before putting a hand on the same cock that Ann was gripping. Their eyes met, Ann wiping her face with some swipes of the hem of her dress.

“Hey, Ann. How about we take this one together? Sounds like fun, right?”

Instead of nodding, Ann gave her an expression that told her exactly the answer she was looking for and took the length into her mouth first. Sloppily bobbing up and down, Ann’s movements impressed Makoto to some extent, but she wouldn’t be beaten. Makoto hinted for Ann to step aside for a moment before bobbing faster than the blonde had done as if trying to out beat her at their oral game.

This rivalry concluded on both adoring and covering every inch of the person’s cock with drool; dripping down to the chilly floor. This oral devotion and the astounding performance by the two practically drained the man behind the wall.

“F-Fuck, both?! I’m going to cum so quick!”

The two girls knew that any person wouldn’t last long against such an intense assault of love and affection, especially the two of them. Ann’s technique matched Makoto’s after going through several people, and they both were like a hurricane of eroticism.

Ann’s hand curled into a peace sign and Makoto matched her, allowing the cock they were both offerings affectionately to, to bust; another helping of white for the two of them. Yet even with the number of people they were getting off through the night, many still came. They weren’t even exactly sure how many people they got fucked by the end of the night. How long would they be there, giving pleasure to the many people who came for the two teenagers? Well, if the two of them were still enjoying themselves, they’d be here for much longer than the twenty minutes that had passed.

Around one or two hours passed, and Ann was licking some sloppy seconds from Makoto’s folds, smacking her ass a few times to arouse some more sexual excitement from her friend. Makoto was the one to break the tempest of sex and moans that surfaced all around them.

“Alright, everyone! Last ones for tonight! I know you’ll miss us, but until next time!”

Makoto and Ann both heard the audible and depressing sounding whimpers coming from the people that the two never got around to. After all of that, Ann was understandably tired; she wouldn’t be walking straight for a while, and that included her clothes too. Though there was something fun about the depravity that she experienced in that span of time.

The dress was stained by multiple, perhaps dozens of men and the panties she had worn were in the same shape, ripped partially. She had to use Makoto as a crutch to even exit the room because her legs were wobbling around like she was drunk. Makoto was right in not wanting to get their casual attire dirty, as they wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.

Both made their way to the locker room from before Makoto plopped Ann down, quite a sticky mess herself. Many of the men enjoyed Makoto's ass; evidenced by the many people that coated it with stickiness. It seemed many people enjoyed that aspect about her in particular. Makoto took a seat next to Ann and begun taking a towel from the locker’s contents, fishing out their clothes too while giving some words to Ann to spark conversation.

“Well? It was fun, was it not? I saw the way you were in there. I didn’t think you had that in you, Ann.” Ann blushed for a moment before responding, coiling her fingers around the blonde strands of hair. Many of which were stuck together and frizzy from the experience.

“I-I suppose you could put it that way, I guess. .it was sort of fun.”

Makoto began throwing the cloth around Ann, cleaning her body from the dirtiness and beginning with the girl’s hair and moving down.

“Hmm, is that right? In that case, I’ll consider this night a success. We can even invite Haru next time, wouldn’t that be thrilling?”

Ann only could nod letting Makoto spread the cloth around her body soaking up the fluids that were covering them earlier. In some regard, Ann wasn’t sure about Haru being for this. That innocence could hide some feisty decadence, however, and there’s no better way than trying it out. Perhaps Haru would give both girls a run for their money. 


End file.
